Life or Death?
by PhluffyPhatPanda
Summary: Lucy's pregnant with Natsu's kids. They get to the guild and decides not to tell them and leave Fairy Tail until Lucy gives birth. Gray follows them accompanied by Juvia. When they find out Natsu makes them swear to secrecy not to tell anyone. When Lucy gives birth Wendy stumbles across them on a job. The strain of Lucy's labor puts her life in jeopardy. Nalu/Gruvia
1. Finding Out

**Lucy POV**

It was a normal day at the guild, furniture flying around Natsu and Gray fighting and Erza going in to stop it. All was normal, at least until I felt a little sick in my stomach. Natsu soon noticed and abandoned his fight with Gray and sat down with me at the bar. At first he just sat there ordering his fire food. After he was served his food he looked at me with his brightest smile on his face but obvious worry in his eyes, "Luce, are you okay? You don't look to well."

"I'm fine," I replied, "just a little out of it today." I gave a weak smile to reassure him. "I think I'll be going home though." My eyes drifted towards the white haired bartender who just gave a small nod. She looked at Natsu.

"Let Natsu walk you home. It's the least he could do for wrecking the town on your last job," Mira told Lucy without leaving her sight from Natsu. Natsu nodded knowing that he would've done that anyways. The two left the guild without anyone knowing surprisingly.

* * *

**Time Skip: Natsu POV**

The both of us walked down the street in utter silence. Lucy broke the silence first.

"Hey, Natsu?" she asked in a slight whisper.

"Yeah Luce. What wrong?" I responded.

"Can we go to the doctor's office? I just want to check something."

"Oh.. um, yeah why not."

The rest of the walk was just pure awkwardness. We reached the doctor's and sat down. The girl behind the desk called out Lucy's name and the both of us stood up and sat down yet again in another room. _Man, what a bore!, _I thought. _Being stuck in the doctor's office all day was just so boring. At least I'm with Luce. Otherwise I could just die from being so board. _

Luce shot a I'm-board-out-of-my-mind look at me when the doctor strolled in. In his arms held a tan folder. At this moment I knew Luce was praying that there would be no bad news. The doctor sat down an a chair that looked as if it spun,_ I wanna ride that. It looks fun. _

"Miss. Heartfilia," he began, "you're pregnant. Congratulation." He got up and headed towards the door and looked back, "I hope you and your boyfriend are happy."

"WAIT!" I heard Lucy yell, "can you tell me who the father is because he-he's not my boyfriend."

"Of course Miss, it'll be just a minute." and he left. We just sat there in utter shock. It took all the courage I had to break the silence.

"Ummm... Luce? I have something I need to confess." Her chocolate eyes filled with tears and turned towards him approving him to speak on. "A few weeks ago after the Grand Magic Games the guild had a party," she nodded her head remembering the party. "And..um, well you got really drunk so Mira told me to drop you off at your house and you urged me to stay and a little of this and a little of that happened so yeah..." Her brown orbs widened.

"S-so your telling me th-that I-I-I ummm..."

"Yes. No need to say anything more. So there is a possibility that I umm... well, got you um, well yeah."

The doctor walked in and stopped in the doorway, "the father of your child is Natsu Dragneel. I hope the both of you are very happy."

The newly found parents stared in amazement, got up and left towards the guild.

* * *

PhluffyPhatPanda: Hey! Please leave reviews. 3

Natsu: I can do whatever I want.

PhluffyPhatPanda: Please! Happy can you leave me reviews?

Happy: No! Why should I! I wasn't part of this chapter!

PhluffyPhatPanda: I'll give you a fish.

Happy: I'll accept the fish but nothing else.

PhluffyPhatPanda: PLEEAASSEE!

Happy: Okay. But only if you give me 100 fishes.

PhluffyPhatPanda: Deal. ^


	2. Gray and Juvia?

Chapter two:

** Normal POV**

There stood two mages, in front of Fairy Tail. Natsu looked at Lucy, " should we tell them?" he questioned, "I mean that if they find out they will be crowding you and then you'll get stressed and I don't think that would be good for _our_ baby."

_Was he suggesting that we don't tell the guild, I mean really? They are family. And what does he mean when he said __**our**__ baby. _Lucy thought, _well we could just go on a vacation. A long one a that... but anyways that sounds like a good plan... Natsu actually had a good idea. WOW. _Natsu snapped Lucy back to reality waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh! Natsu, sorry I was just deep in thought. I think we **shouldn't ** tell the guild. We could just take a long vacation. maybe like a year long? Or maybe a year or two! But what if they for-" Natsu cut her off.

"Lucy!" the dragon slayer yelled, "don't think like that! Like hell they would forget about us!" his voice got softer, "we should just take a year off. So you can give birth to a healthy baby boy or girl and get the hang of parenting." A smile spread across his face a he placed his hand on top of Lucy's flat stomach, with that the dragon slayer's soft warm lips pressed on the stellar mages lips. She melted into it right away, a few seconds passed and she realized what she was doing. Her hand pressed Natsu away, her face was the colour of Erza's hair.

"N-Natsu, wh-what are you doing?" the celestial mage stuttered.

" Well I thought that because we're going to have a child together,we were pretty much a couple." Natsu explained. With that Lucy gave up trying to reason with him about how he shouldn't be able to kiss until he asks me out officially and walked in to the guild as if it were any normal day.

Lucy sat down at the bar to order her usual and Natsu went to the master's room completely ignoring the urge to fight Gray. As Lucy drank her smoothie Juvia took a seat next to the blonde. "Lucy," the rain lady said drinking a glass of lemonade, "Juvia is sorry about the other day. Saying that your my love rival, I can clearly see that you are no longer in love with Gray-sama."

_No longer?! I was never in love with him in the first place. _Lucy thought, "Juvia can now see that you are now in love with Natsu-san. Juvia is very happy for the both of you." Lucy's face was turning a million shades of red, "Juvia saw you two kissing passionately outside the guild. If only Juvia and Gray-sama could kiss like that!" After Lucy finished her smoothie she left the love sick Juvia alone in search for Natsu when she ran into Mira.

"Oomph... Oh! Lucy your back! Feeling better already? That's great. I got to serve these. Okay, see you later!" Mira rushed over to Freed with a gigantic smile on her face. That aside, the blonde headed over to the Master's room only to find Natsu already there. Master Makarov was sitting on his desk with a wide smile.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Makarov chirped as Lucy entered the room.

"NATSU! You told him I thought we said we don't say anything to the guild!" Lucy could pretty much have steam coming out of her ears, "oh and thank you Master." Her scowl turned into a sweet smile.

"Well, in my defense, I thought Gramps didn't count because, well, he's the master and I shouldn't need to explain thins really... I thought it was obvious." the pink haired mage mumbled the last few parts.

"Well, from what Natsu said to me, you two were requesting a small vacation. About a year? Correct?" both mages nodded their heads in unison, "okay. Do you wish to remove the guild's insignia?"Natsu and Lucy's eyes meet sending signals to each other. After a few minutes of silent discussion, they came to conclusion.

"Yes we will remove our insignia, and right as soon as we enter the guild again they will reappear." Lucy answered. The Master did just as she said. Their guild marks were removed and they left the guild.

**Gray POV**

I was the only one who noticed, but the flame brain was leaving with Lucy. That was normal, but with out their guild marks! I decided to follow them only to get Juvia's attention. She came over to me before I left wondering where I was going. "Juvia?" I asked her knowing she would be overfilled with joy, "wanna come with me, I'm going to follow Natsu to see where they're going."

"Juvia would love to!" Juvia's voice echoed through the guild. At this, they too left the guild to follow Natsu and Lucy.

** Time skip Normal POV**

Natsu and Lucy were boarding a train that left at 9 pm. With their stuff in their suitcases dragging behind them they took a seat. Gray and Juvia boarded the train five minuted after the others and sat down two seats behind them being sure they hadn't seen them they moved a seat closer to them without making a sound. They occasionally looked behind them to see what they were doing. To there surprise, they found Natsu not swaying or puking but still laying on Lucy's lap giving little kisses to her flat stomach. Before Natsu sat back up the ice and water mages slid back down in there seats.

"W-w-what were they d-d-doing?!" Juvia whispered in shock.

"I do not know..." Gray whispered just as surprised. A minute later they heard groaning from Natsu and soft giggles from Lucy. "D-do you th-think that Lucy is pregnant?" Juvia nodded her head.

"And Juvia thinks that is is Natsu-san's child." They looked back over the seat just to find out that Natsu was sick to his stomach but in reality they thought that Lucy should be sick to her stomach. Then a thought crossed Gray's mind, _how would Juvia get pregnant considering that her body is made up of water? How would she give birth? Could she just turn to water and we could reach in and scoop the baby out?_

"Juvia?" her head snapped away from the celestial mage and to the ice mage, "can I ask you a question?" Juvia's head nodded frantically, "how would you get pregnant, cause your body is made of water and all..."

"Juvia thinks that's a good question, but Juvia can not answer that because she does't know," the water mage replied sadly.

"Oh well, I was just curious. It's okay," Gray told Juvia.

"But, Juvia thinks that her body would become like a normal body, even during birth. So it would be just as painful as a normal woman giving birth," Juvia chirped, a little too loud. Lucy snapped her head back to find Juvia and Gray behind them talking about getting Juvia pregnant.

Lucy's hands covered her mouth trying not to make a peep. Listening in on their conversation about child birth made Lucy sick. She stood up quickly knocking Natsu on the floor moaning, as she booked it to the bathroom. Gray and Juvia stood up in unison. Juvia put her hand on the ice mages shoulder indicating that he sit back down.

The blue haired woman made her way to the bathroom in haste to comfort her pregnant friend throwing up in a toilet. "Excuse me miss," trying to sound like she didn't know who Lucy was, "are you okay?"

"Yes, But can you help me back to my seat," Lucy moaned, oblivious to the fact it was Juvia.

By the time Lucy was back in her seat she realized it was Juvia who helped her. "JUVIA?" The train stopped and Natsu became as energetic as ever looking in the direction of Juvia and Gray who just stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu glared and confused.

* * *

PhluffyPhatPanda: Cliffhanger right?... WRONG

Happy: I so wasn't in this chapter!

PhluffyPhatPanda: Gomen ne! I forgot!

Happy: You owe me 200 more fish!

PhluffyPhatPanda: Okay...

Please leave reviews and here's a riddle for everyone:

3 sisters rent a hotel, each of them pays $10 for a room for 1 night. The hotel manager realizes that 1 night is only $25, so he sends a bell boy to give them $5 back. He realizes that you can no split 5 dollars evenly between 3 sisters so he keeps $2 and gives $1 to each girl. What happened to the last dollar?

Have fun trying to figure it out!

** PhluffyPhatPanda OUT! PEACE! ^**


	3. I'm in Labor!

Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

"Gray? W-what are you doing here?" Natsu practically yelled.

"The real question is what are you doing here, WITHOUT your guild marks none the less!" Gray countered avoiding the question. The four mages stood there in silence then left the train.

"Gray!" Natsu stopped in front of the train station, "why the hell are you following us?! Go do what ever you two are here for!" Gray and Juvia looked at each other with suspension in there eyes.

"Natsu, there's something I need to ask of you first," Gray looked at Natsu with a serious face, "why were you kissing Lucy's stomach?"

Natsu's and Lucy's eyes widened at that comment, "thank god! I thought that you were going to say something like Oración Seis is back, because we already defeated them twice as it is. We don't need to defeat them another time." Juvia and Gray were completely dumbfounded at what Natsu said. Even Lucy was shocked at Natsu's stupidity. She didn't want them to find out that she was pregnant.

"Lucy-san, are you pregnant?" Juvia asked calmly. Lucy slowly nodded her head afraid about what they might do. The next minute she could feel the water woman's warm comforting arms wrapping around her squeezing her lightly. "That's great Lucy-san! Juvia is so happy for you. Is Natsu-san that father?" Juvia's eyes were filled to the brim with excitement. Lucy's face turned a bright red and nodded again. You could see that Juvia felt like screaming with joy and looking at Gray with loving eyes wishing that Gray would be the father of her children. "Lucy-san, c-can I-I be the godmother of your ch-child?"

"Yeah, I guess? If it's alright with Natsu," her chocolate eyes turned towards the pink-haired idiot.

"Yeah. I don't care, but I thought that you would chose Levy or Cana? Whatever you want, just as long as ice stripper over there is not or ever will be the godfather of our kid! Unless if everyone of our friends and family dies, only then will he ever be able to take care of any of our kids!" Natsu was so against Gray being the godfather she had no choice but to agree. As for Juvia, she was jumping up and down for joy, but also depressed that Gray couldn't be the godfather.

Natsu then realized that when they go back to Fairy Tail they would tell the whole guild that Lucy was with child. "Gray!"

"Humph, what you want to fight flame brain?" Gray looking at Natsu with mockery written all over his face.

"Don't tell the guild any of this! You guys weren't suppose to know until a while from now!" Natsu was cornering Gray at the corner of the hotel they were going to be staying at until they could find a cheap apartment to stay in, "Gray! Promise tat you won't tell ANYONE at the guild about Lucy's pregnancy! KAY!" Strangely Gray agreed to what Natsu said without a fight.

The water mage and the ice mage boarded the train back to Magnolia promising that they would be back at least once a month.

* * *

** Time Skip: 9 Months 17 Days**

** Lucy POV**

I was just sitting on the couch reading a book I have been working on for at least 3 weeks trying to get my mind off the fact I was 17 days late. Natsu was of course sitting right next to me, making me even more nervous than I already am. Every time I scotch away from him he just scotches closer. _Talk about over protective._ I thought, "hey, Natsu?" I ask, "can you go make me a sandwich?" _Nice going Lucy! A few minutes alone a last!_

"Okay Luce but don't move any where," Natsu said walking into the kitchen. Suddenly, I started my contractions, I thought that they would just pass until I felt my water break.

"NATSU!" I screamed. Natsu ran into the living room and dropped the sandwich. "It's coming, Natsu! The baby's coming!" His eyes widened and started running around and yelling "we got to get you to the hospital!"over and over again. "Natsu, there's no time I'm in labor! Now!"

That's all the sky dragon slayer had to hear passing by the apartment.

* * *

PhluffyPhatPanda: How 'bout them apples!

Lucy: NATSU! You did this to me DAMMIT!

Natsu: Gomen ne, gomen ne

Cana: Lucy watch you language!

Lucy: What would you expect for a woman going in labor!

Happy: *gloom in the corner* I wasn't in this one either...

PhluffyPhatPanda: I can promise you in the next chapter you'll be in it. Promise


	4. Author's Note Sorry

Authors note

Hey guys sorry if I don't post a chapter in a few days. Blame summer school for taking SO long, and my dad for making me do yard work. -_- But don't worry your cute faces, I will be writing about Natsu and Lucy's pregnancy and next coming story during summer school and ignore the teacher!(It's a writing class anyways, so I took it by choice). So that's all I wanted to say! Live long, eat fire, call upon the celestial spirits, ice make, and ex-quip!

So long fellow Fairy Tail mages...others...

Love, PhluffyPhatPanda

(P.S. summer school lasts 3 weeks)


	5. Tadaima

Chapter 4

**Wendy POV**

It was about 6:45 when I passed an apartment and heard yelling. This house had a familiar sent on it, almost like Natsu and Lucy's smells. When they started yelling, it sounded like Lucy, "the baby's coming!" I heard numerous times, then I heard her call Natsu' name. At that moment I had no control over my body and ran towards the apartment doors and burst in. Natsu stared for a moment, then went back to running around not knowing what to do.

"Wendy!" the pinkette cried, "Lucy's having the baby!" I ran over towards Lucy who was contracting and had tears streaming down her face. She looked at my with pain and relief.

"Natsu! Go get towels and hot water! Now!" I yelled. He looked shocked again while gathering towels and hot water, which he had set besides me. Natsu's hand inter twined with Lucy's. The blonde squeezed his hand in pain. "Lucy, I want you to push now," I told her a calmly as possible. I knew she was pushing when her scream echoed in the room.

About 30 minutes later, a child was born. A handsome baby boy with blonde locks of hair here and there. But to my surprise, Lucy was still pushing and tightening her grip on Natsu's hand making his bend down in pain. When I looked down at her baby passage way another head appeared. This child was a beautiful girl with the same hair as her brother. Another child appeared just a few minutes after that.

Lucy was finally able to rest after the third child. She instantly fell asleep. Natsu was crying at the sight of his three children. A boy, a girl, and another girl. He held his first born gently wrapped in a towel.

**Natsu POV**

_I'm a father,_ Natsu thought, "Luce, look, look at our kids. Beautiful, aren't they?" Lucy looked up at me, her eyes partly open. She smiled gently and fell back asleep. I looked back to my other kids currently being cleaned by Wendy. Then my eyes were drawn back to Lucy. Blood was dripping down her face. "Wendy, Wendy! Something is wrong with Lucy!" Wendy looked up and placed both infants in to a crib that I had already gotten. She ran up to Lucy and put her hands to her stomach. A blue light appeared over Lucy and suddenly Wendy's eyes got even sadder than before.

"Natsu," the sky maiden started, "Lucy is in a vital position right now, I think it's because we didn't have the correct equipment nor did we know that she was going to have triplets. Natsu you should leave the room for a while. I'm going to operate on her. Take your kids and go somewhere else," Wendy was so firm with what she said it makes me thin that Lucy might die.

Gray and Juvia walk in through the opened door for the monthly visits. Joy filled their eyes. I was surprised, Gray started to cry. Who knew he had a soft spot for kids. "Where's Lucy-san?" Juvia asked excitedly, my eyes started to water. The water-lady looked down regretting what she had said moments ago. "What happened, Natsu-san?"

"Labor, that's what happened," I walked them into the room where my other two angles slept peacefully, "her body couldn't take the strain of giving birth to triplets. The only thing I assume that is keeping her alive is her magic," my eyes were serious, "She doesn't realize how much magic her body can hold, I didn't even know that until she got pregnant at 4 months. The magic our children are also extraordinary, once my first born was born the whole room overfilled with magical energy." The two mage's eyes were filled with shock and fear. They were speechless.

Wendy came running in pulling me out of the room. I prepared myself for the worst.

**Lucy POV**

I could barley see Natsu, but I could tell that tears were running down his face. As well as mine. I gathered up all my strength to talk, "Where are they? Where are our kids? I want to hold them..." I tried to sit up, but to no avail. Natsu walked over to me to help and telling Wendy to go get the youngest of the three.

She came back in moments later holding a petite child. Female, golden hair just like mine and eyes just like Natsu. I figured that she would have Natsu's smile as well. Wendy gave Natsu one of our precious children to him as Gray and Juvia came in asking to hold the others. Before Natsu could speak I nodded and smiled faintly. They also had tears in their eyes and went to get the other two.

"Natsu?" He looked at me, "what are we going to name them?" to Natsu this was a very simple question.

"Igneel!" I had enough strength to let out a small giggle, "what? It's a good name!"

"How about as a middle name," I don't really know how I got all this energy but I really don't care at the moment, "how about for our boy, Toshi Igneel Dragneel. How about it?" He smiled and agreed. "And for the 1st girl, Tsukiko Layla Dragneel and the 2nd, Miyuki Kaiko Dragneel." I beamed.

"What?! Miyuki, it reminds me of Ice pant over there!" his finger pointed towards Gray currently holding Miyuki.

"What's wrong with me? I think it's a cute name."

**Time Skip: Two months later at the guild**

**Normal POV**

"WHAT?!" the whole guild yelled as Natsu walked in with a stroller containing three infants and Lucy in a wheelchair.

"Shhh... they're sleeping," all of Fairy Tail went silent. Cana came up to Lucy with a smile like no other plastered to her face saying 'you so got it on with Natsu.' The blondes face turned scarlet. She rolled down a ramp and came to a stop when she made it to the bar. Mira's face filled with joy and tears.

"H-how did you g-get in to a wheelchair Lucy?" Mira's expression turn sorrowful.

"Well," I began, "I gave birth. Nothing more, nothing less. The strain of the birth of three children was unbelievable. Especially when you think you're only going to have one child," Lucy's face lit up, "as long as our kids were safe I wouldn't of cared if I had died even though it would've left Natsu with a broken-heart and three children to take care of on his own. They would deserve to live a long and full life."

"So, what are their names?" Mira asked trying to change the subject, the whole guild started to listen in.

"Their names are..." Natsu cut me off.

"My little boy's name is Toshi Igneel Dragneel. Our 1st princess is called Tsukiko Layla Dragneel and our last angel's name is Miyuki Kaiko Dragneel!" Natsu proudly rubbed in.

"Who's Miyuki's middle name named after?" Levy questioned.

"No one we have no one to name her after unless you want to call her Jude," Lucy answered. The whole guild nodded and Elfman went off about men and Cana went off to drink her 10th barrel of sake that day.

**Time Skip: 4 years**

**Natsu POV**

"Kay kids it's time to go back!" Lucy told the kids, "we need to get back to Earthland we've spent a day here," (three months in the human world) We brought the kids to the spirit world to teach them lost magic. Toshi uses Mirror Magic, and Tsukiko is learning Moon Magic and lastly Miyuki is learning Snow Magic.

* * *

Hey sorry I didn't update for a while and if you look up their names the meaning is there magic or is similar. You learn about them in some other story. Kay bye!


End file.
